


hold the feeling for the moment or the moment will have passed

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little angst, Collection of one shots, F/F, Fluff, Smut, more tags to be added later, soft choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: just a collection of cute choni one shots :)





	1. aunty cher and aunty toni part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii
> 
> so yes i am still working on the college fic but since i am writing it in its entirety before posting it i have decided to make a collection of one shots to post random stuff while y'all wait. so if you have any ideas or prompts (preferably without angst) please comment or hit me up on twitter.
> 
> i probably will not be writing any angst (or if i do it wont be much) in this collection cause y'all are gonna get plenty of that in the college fic and other multi chaps i write after that.
> 
> so yeah! enjoy! this first chapter is about choni being cute ass aunts.

silent. 

cheryl and toni lived for nights like this. 

their days were usually full of noise and chaos, ripping and running, barely time to relax let alone breathe.

so the two savored the serenity of the silence, the calmness that washed over them in this silence. a chance to breathe.

as they lay between their silk red sheets, heads atop fluffed pillows, red hair mixed in with pink, there was not a sound to be heard with the exception of silent hums and soft smacks. red painted nails traced delicately over a caramel shoulder, as purple nails walked over the soft skin of a porcelain hip. 

toni and cheryl always took full advantage of the silent moments, for they didn't occur as often as they did when they first started dating. 

toni placed her thumb gently on cheryl's chin, as her fingers scratched lightly against her jaw. cheryl glided her hand down, over a silk clad back, before spreading her fingers and resting her palm of the warm skin of toni's exposed lower back, just above her backside. 

she pulled her body in closer, their legs tangling together, as they breathed each other in into the tender kiss. 

toni dug her teeth into the plumpness of cheryl's bottom lip, eyebrows softening and a breath leaving her nose at the sound of the cheryl's airy hum. 

the hand rested on her face moved down her neck, to the top of shoulder. toni fiddled with the strap of her red silk tank top. she pulled it down her shoulder as her lips tore away from hers. 

she trailed her lips down cheryl's warm neck, leaving tender kisses to her fine skin. she placed a wet kiss to her shoulder before trailing back up her neck to her lips. 

toni placed a firm kiss to cheryl's lips before pulling away with a smack. she tilted her head and they leaned back in for a deeper kiss. toni slipped her tongue past full lips, and slid it against the side of an equally skilled tongue. 

their breathing picked up. 

this was going somewhere, they both knew it. had been waiting patiently for a moment like this. it's been so long since they have been intimate. seven days to be exact. finally a moment of silence was on their side. they both smirked into the kiss, both celebrating inwardly for finally getting to have a moment. 

they celebrated to soon.

a roll of thunder vibrated the house and they immediately broke away with a simultaneous huff. 

"was that thunder?" cheryl asked, slight annoyance in her tone. toni nodded with an eye-roll as she detangled herself from her girlfriend. 

"in three, two, one." toni counted down, and as if own cue they heard the patter of small footsteps getting louder and louder before there was a soft knock on their bedroom door.

"come in." cheryl called out and she and toni's annoyed expressions were immediately erased and replaced with warm and welcoming smiles as the door was opened and two baby faces peeked inside. 

"aunty cher, aunty toni, can we sleep in here?" the high voice of dagwood asked as juniper stood beside him, rubbing her tired eyes.

"did the thunder wake you up?" cheryl asked in a calm voice, her bottom lip poking out in a pout when the twins nodded their heads. 

"come on rugrats." toni chuckled as she motioned them forward with her hand. 

the two five year olds entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind them before running towards the bed and climbing into it with the help of cheryl. 

toni pulled the covers back as they crawled in between the couple. they slammed their heads down on the pillows with tired huffs as toni and cheryl threw the covers over their small bodies. 

the once silent room was now filled with ruffling of sheets and small grunts as the twins got situated in the bed. juniper curled up next to toni, her back against her chest, as she laid her head down on toni's arm. dagwood curled up into cheryl, as she laid on her back, and rested his head on her shoulder.

neither cheryl nor toni had a favorite kid, but the kids definitely had a favorite aunt. juniper favored toni more while dagwood favored cheryl more.

everyone got comfortable and the peaceful silence took over again. the only sounds to be heard was the steady rainfall and the sporadic rolls of thunder. the peacefulness was back until a small voice suddenly spoke up.

"aunty cher?" dagwood asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"yeah sweetie?" cheryl answered back just as quietly as looked down at his small face. 

"can you tell us story about our daddy." 

cheryl looked down at her nephew and then at her niece with soft eyes and tight lipped smile. they were looking back at her with big dough eyes that cheryl always had a hard time saying no to.

"of course." 

dagwood turned on his side, both twins now facing cheryl and toni wrapped her arms around the both of them. cheryl laid on her side to face the three most important people in her life. 

"okay let's see... have i told you the story of how your daddy and i learned how to ride a bike?" cheryl asked a both twins shook their head no. 

"well we were both gifted bikes for our 6th birthday. and of course, jason was a natural at everything. like you dag." cheryl pinched his rosy cheeks, causing him to giggle. 

"he pretty much perfected it on his second try. where as i couldn't even balance on it without wobbling. i was always a perfectionist. do you guys know what perfectionist means?" she asked and they both shook their heads no.

"it means i always wanted to do everything perfectly or i would get frustrated. so, needless to say i was frustrated. and i was this close to giving up. but your daddy wouldn't let me. he carelessly dropped his bike on the ground and ran over to me. he helped me onto my bike and stood next me and held onto the handlebars and he walked next to me as i learned how to balance. it took me a while to get it, but he was so patient with me. kept that bright smile on his face as he encouraged me. and finally i got it."

dagwood and juniper's eyes started to droop shut and cheryl could tell they were fighting back sleep. cheryl reached forward to rake her fingers through his silky soft red hair. she motioned to toni who started doing the same to juniper, to help coax them back to sleep.

"and your dad had always been that way for the rest of his life. always by my side to help me. and not just me. he was that way with everyone, always putting everyone's needs before his own. he was truly the gentlest and kindest soul."

the twins eyes were now closed, and their breathing was calm and even.

"goodnight my babies." cheryl, as gently as possible, leaned forward to press a kiss to both of their foreheads.

"and goodnight to you my love." cheryl leaned over the twins to press a chaste kiss to toni's lips.

"goodnight." she responded, the tiredness evident in her voice. cheryl settled down into the mattress, wrapping her arm around the twins as well and the couple kept their arms around their niece and nephew as the they too succumbed to unconsciousness. 

silent. 

-

cheryl should have known that story about she and jason learning how to ride a bike would spark something in the twins. 

which is how she found herself outside, two weeks later, smiling toothily as the two five year olds were screaming and jumping up and down, admiring their brand new bikes. a blue and green one for dagwood, and a red and purple one for juniper. 

"what do you say guys?" toni said as she clapped her hands together and rested them under her chin, staring adoringly at the twins. 

"thank you!" they both cheered at the same time as each twin ran up to their favorite aunt, wrapping their tiny hands around their thighs.

"can you teach us how to ride like you and daddy?" dagwood asked as he looked up a cheryl with bright hopeful eyes.

"why don't you ride around for a few minutes with the training wheels and then aunty toni will take them off and then we will teach you." cheryl suggested and the little boy nodded his head before he and his sister ran back to their bikes, their laughs echoing out.

toni walked over to stand next to cheryl. she slid her hand around her lower back and wrapped her arm around her waist. cheryl trailed her fingers up and down toni's back as they watched the twins with nothing but joy in their eyes.

"that look on their face. _that_ is what makes all this worth it. i would die for them in a heartbeat." cheryl said, nothing but seriousness laced in her voice, although her facial features were softened. 

"i know they aren't my blood but i definitely consider those precious little beings my family. this is all i've ever wanted cheryl." 

cheryl trailed her fingers up toni's back and wrapped her fingers around the back of her neck. she turned to look at her, and toni followed, chocolate eyes meeting chocolate eyes. they met for a soft, but quick, kiss before returning their attention to the twins, watching as they rode their bikes in circles.

when they first took custody of the kids, the circumstances were... extreme to say the least. their father was dead. their mother was brainwashed by a cult. their grandmother was on the loose, and their other grandmother was trapped in the farm. 

but cheryl and toni have done everything to make sure these kids grew up in a caring, loving and somewhat normal home. all they wanted was for them to be happy. and right now, in this very moment, as their training wheels squeaked as they rolled on the pavement, their cheeks rosy, and smiles illuminated their faces, cheryl and toni felt like they have done a great job so far.

they let them ride around for about five more minutes before toni ran back inside to grab a screwdriver. 

the twins stood to the side, basically shaking with excitement as toni unscrewed their training wheels from their bikes. 

"alright kiddos, you ready?" toni asked as stood up and kicked their training wheels off to the side.

"yeeees!" they cheered. 

toni took juniper's hand and cheryl took dagwood's and they helped them onto their respective bikes. they stood behind them, resting their hands on top of small ones as they help onto their handle bars and walked them around the driveway as the kids got used to pedaling and balancing without the extra support of the training wheels. 

dagwood, much like his father, was a natural and within 10 minutes was riding in circles without the help of cheryl. the redhead flinched every time he wobbled but he hadn't fallen, and had kept his balance. 

"i'm doing it aunty cher!" they boy yelled as he pedaled faster.

"i see! great job dag! slow down though!" cheryl yelled back.

juniper was like cheryl. she was still struggling to keep her balance and pedal on her own. and she huffed frustratedly every time dagwood rode past her. but toni was extremely patient with her and didn't let go once.

"that's okay juni. it took me a long time to learn how to ride a bike too." she said softly as she continued to walk her around the driveway.

"it did?"

it didn't. in fact, toni learned how to ride a bike when she was three, taught by her grandfather, and she was riding on her own without training wheels basically right out the bat. but juniper didn't need to know that.

"yep. and i had to watch all my friends ride around me while my grandpa had to keep holding me like this. but i didn't give up. i kept trying and soon i was able to ride with no help. so take your time, you'll get it soon."

"come on juni! you can do it!" dagwood yelled as he rode past her again.

juniper sighed as gripped the handle bars tighter, determination clear as day on her face. and after five more minutes of toni walking behind her and holding on she knew she was ready.

"okay. let go." she said suddenly and toni blinked her eyes rapidly in shock and slight nervousness. 

"you sure rugrat?" she asked apprehensively. but, juniper didn't hesitate to say yes with a nod of her head. 

"okayyy." toni started walking again, letting juniper get a good rhythm of pedaling before she carefully removed her hands from the handle bars. she took her right one off before gradually taking her left off. she kept her arms around juniper incase she lost her balance but she was pedaling on her own. 

"you got it! you got it!" toni cheered proudly as juniper sped away from her. 

"yeah juni! woo!" cheryl cheered and clapped her hands from the other side of the driveway.

cheryl and toni watched from the opposite sides of the driveway, cheering along, complete happiness radiating off them and filling the atmosphere as they watched their niece and nephew ride around in circles. 

every now and then juniper would wobble and toni could visibly see cheryl flinch, and she could relate. but the twins were having fun, laughing harder and smiling wider than toni and cheryl have ever heard or seen.

this is what makes all the sorrow, and pain and trauma worth it. to see the bright smiles on their innocent faces.

"come on juni! catch me!" dagwood yelled out loud as he started pedaling faster. 

"okay why don't we slow down bud!" cheryl shouted out, taking a cautious step forward when juniper also started pedaling faster. 

"okay be careful guys!" cheryl shouted out, reaching her hands forward as if preparing to have to catch someone. 

she knew she should stop being so worried and let the kids be kids. but the thought of one of them falling and getting hurt almost made her want to make them park the bikes and go inside. 

and she knew she should've followed her gut and reeled them in, because as the twins sped around the driveway, juniper took a sharp left, her bike wobbling uncontrollably before she toppled over, sliding on the gravel, and her bike crashing on top of her.

what was once laughter and joyful screams was now the sound of wailing and crying. toni and cheryl immediately sprinted to her side, toni reaching her first. 

toni picked her bike up and rolled it away, not even caring how the new bike, that was purchased just this morning, crashed on the concrete. she kneeled down to junipers aid just as cheryl reached them, kneeling down as well. 

"juni, let me see." toni said, trying to be as calm as possible but still a shakiness to her voice as she turned juniper on her back and lifted her head into her lap. and she and cheryl scanned her for any wounds. luckily she only had a scraped knee and scraped elbow. 

"okay, come on rugrat, let's go inside." toni scooped the crying child into her arms, being as gentle as possible and stood up. she tried her best to calm her down, shushing her and kissing her forehead as she made her way towards the front door. 

"come on dag." cheryl reached her hand out, wiggling her fingers as a shocked dagwood ran up to her and took her hand before they quickly made their way inside as well. 

"why don't you go watch tv sweetie, while aunty cher and aunty toni patch up your sister okay?" the boy nodded at her, his face, once struck with joy, was now almost blank, but his eyes were filled with worry for his sister, and they fact that they could hear her faint cries from down the hall didn't help his calm his worry. but cheryl smiled at him and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair before sending him to the living room to watch tv. 

cheryl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, as she followed the sound of junipers crying down the hall and into the bathroom. she was sitting on the lid of the closed toilet as toni was searching the cabinet under the sink. 

the girl was no longer screaming like she was outside, but she was whining as tears streamed down her face. cheryl walked around toni and kneeled down next to her. she rubbed her hand up and down her back and pressed a kiss to her damp cheek.

"it's okay juni. aunty toni is gonna patch you up and you're going to feel all better." cheryl tried her best to keep the girl calm but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. 

toni appeared from under the cabinet with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a bag of cotton balls, and a box of bandaids. she kneeled in front of juniper and opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. she pulled a cotton ball out of the bag and covered the opening of the bottle with it, turning it upside down three times before setting the bottle back on the floor. 

"hold her hand babe." toni said, her voice completely calm, and cheryl reached for junipers hand, holding it tightly in her own. 

the soft whimpers turned back into loud cries as toni dabbed the chemical soaked cotton ball on junipers knee, directly over the wound. 

cheryl squeezed juniper's hand tighter, still rubbing her back as she repeated '_you're okay'_ over and over. 

when toni was finished she threw the cotton ball in the trash can and pulled out an emoji covered bandaid and placed it over the scrape. she leaned down to press a soft, motherly like kiss over the bandaid. 

"one more sweetie, almost done."

cheryl kept her tight grip on her hand, cooing and shushing her softly, continuing the rubbing on her back as toni repeated the same process with the cut on her elbow. and she leaned down to press a kiss to the bandaid over her elbow when she was finished. 

"see, all better." toni said with a smile as the girls cries softened back down to whimpers. 

"you okay?" she asked softly and juniper sniffled as she nodded her head yes. toni leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead before she stood up to her feet. 

juniper raised her hands up, silently asking to be picked up, and toni giggled before curling her hands under her armpits and lifting her up with a soft soft grunt. juniper wrapped her tiny legs around toni's waist and laid her head on her shoulder as toni carried her out of the bathroom, cheryl following behind after putting the items back under the sink and turning the light off. 

when cheryl joined her family in the living room, she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. toni was sitting on the couch, juniper in her lap and her arms wrapped around her neck tightly as if she were to let go toni would disappear. dagwood was on the couch right next to them, sitting up on his knees as he rubbed his small hand up and down his twin sisters back.

worth it.

later that night, after eating pizza for dinner, ice cream for dessert, and watching disney movies all day, the twins were fast asleep in their beds and toni and cheryl were cuddled up in their own. that peaceful silence was back. 

cheryl laid her head on toni's chest, listening to the steady beat thump in her ears as soft fingers scratched at her scalp. cheryl drew random patterns over the exposed section of toni's lower stomach. the both of them finally relaxing after a minor stressful day. 

"we're putting those training wheels back on juni's bike." cheryl suddenly spoke up. 

"i don't think we should babe." toni answered back and cheryl raised up on her elbow to look at toni with a raised eyebrow. 

"you don't?"

"no. baby, she's fine. this is what kids do. they fall, they get scraped up and then they get back up. i guarantee you she'll be back on her bike tomorrow."

and toni was right. for that next day, when the sun was at its highest peak, cheryl and toni sat outside in lawn chairs, sipping on chilled ice tea as they watched their niece and nephew pedal around the driveway once again. 

thankfully that day was accident free.


	2. we argue like a married couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and toni have an argument that turns into one of the most romantic nights. *smut warning*
> 
> if you have prompt ideas please comment.
> 
> enjoy!

it didn't happen often.

but when it did...

boy was it intense and dramatic.

toni and cheryl were a lot a like in the fact that they were so incredibly passionate. they both had such strong and colorful personalities. so their big emotions always swam straight to the surface when conversations turned a little heated.

like now.

who are they kidding. this wasn't a _little heated _conversation.

this was a full on fight.

the atmosphere was thick with tension. loud voices reverberating off the walls. hands flailing about to accentuate their arguments. there was hardly a beat of silence. just a tennis match of yelling, back and forth, one barely letting the other finish a sentence before they shouted something back.

pink hair was gripped frustratedly between fingers as red bottom heels dug into the floor as it's owner paced back in forth.

groans and frustrated sighs filled the apartment. hands clapped together, feet stomped into the floor, eyes rolled so much they were sure to have a headache.

it wasn't even that big of a deal. they both knew it wasn't. they both knew it didn't have to escalate this high or this quickly. but the fact that they both always had to be right didn't make fights easier, and it usually took them a little while to admit when they're wrong.

a little while? well, more like a whole day of being petty towards each other until either one of them finally caved and apologized first, or they ended up having heated sex. usually the latter.

the bedroom door slammed shut loudly, and cheryl was left in the bedroom of their apartment alone. she groaned and kicked the air before she animatedly stomped over to the bed and slammed her back on it. she groaned loudly and over exaggeratedly, knowing that toni could hear her. she knew toni didn't leave the apartment because one, she didn't hear the front door open and close and two, because usually after they fight toni just sits in the living room.

after about 10 minutes of the two staying in their separate rooms to cool off, cheryl figured it was time for phase two of their fights. being petty.

cheryl changed out of her day clothes and into so comfy pajamas, the shorts so short you could see the bottom of her ass cheeks peeking out.

she opened their bedroom door, swinging it open dramatically so to be heard and walked down the short hallway that led to their living room and kitchen. she paused at the opening of the hallway waiting to see if toni would look up at her, from where she sat on the couch watching tv. 

when she was ignored, she huffed, loudly, and walked into the kitchen. she made herself something to eat, purposefully slamming cabinets doors, and dishes on the counter, trying to get a reaction from toni. she smirked to herself when she heard toni let out a drawn out sigh.

"can you not?" she yelled out from her place on the couch.

"i'm not sure i know what you mean. i'm just preparing something to eat." she shrugged and smiled smugly to herself.

"no, you know _exactly_ what you're doing."

cheryl just ignored her and went back to shuffling around the kitchen provokingly. being as loud as possible, not even caring how obnoxiously annoying she's being right now.

but toni was right. she knew exactly what she was doing. and she wasn't gonna stop until she got what she wanted.

"toni, i'm sorry, i'm being rude, would you like something to eat." cheryl asked in a much calmer voice.

"uh... sure-"

"oop well you better come in here and get something yourself then." she interrupted.

and finally, toni had enough. with one last slam of a cabinet she switched the tv off and stood abruptly from the couch. she marched straight into the kitchen with a look on her face that cheryl knew all to well.

cheryl drew in a shuddering breath, fingers gripping the counter as toni got closer and closer to the kitchen.

when toni reached the kitchen, it's like everything next happened in slow motion but quickly at the same time. toni's eyes were almost black with lust, and cheryl's breathing increased tremendously. she turned so her backside was resting against the counter, just as toni stepped in front of her.

and she could tell by the look on her face, toni wasn't playing any games.

toni didn't even say a word. her right hand just immediately wrapped around her neck, thumb pressing into her pulse point.

cheryl bit her lip and her eyes fluttered closed. now she _definitely _knew toni wasn't playing any games.

"you've been getting on my nerves all day." toni's voice was low and raspy and thick with lust.

"you've b-been getting on my nerves t-too." her voice was shaky. a shudder went up her spine when toni dug her thumb harder into her pulse point. she knew she was a goner already.

"i know."

and toni leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss just as heated as their argument was, if not more. toni dropped her hands down to cheryl's hips, slipping them under her white cotton tank top and digging crescent moons into her skin.

cheryl slid one hand down toni's body. when her fingers grazed over the hem of her shorts she raised her hand off of her body and brought down in a hard slap, fingers immediately digging into the plumpness over her jean shorts, all while her other hand gripped pink locks tightly in her fingers.

hurriedly, clothes were ripped off their bodies and thrown haphazardly around the kitchen. lips were pressed sloppily against lips. teeth were dug into necks. nails were dug into skin. moans and groans bounced off the walls.

tan fingers found their way between pale thighs, thrusting into wetness hard, with the help of hips, slamming into each other. the high pitch moans were uncontrollable and the wet noises that hit their ears definitely helped.

toni rubbed three fingers against _the spot _roughly, biting down hard on cheryl's neck as her head drooped back.

cheryl bucked her hips onto her fingers as she scratched up toni's back with one hand, the other never letting go of the vice like grip she had on her hair.

she chased her orgasm desperately until finally her back arched, and her hips stilled. her jaw dropped in a gasp as she held toni impossibly tighter.

"FUCK."

toni slowed her fingers to a stop and pulled them out of her heat, slowly. she sucked loudly on her fingers until they were clean.

"bed. now." she growled. she backed away from cheryl and was about to drag her into the bedroom before cheryl grabbed her gently by the elbow to stop her.

"toni wait, i-" the tone in her voice was much different. softer. and her eyes were softer too.

toni's tense body relaxed and her facial features softened as well. she tilted her head at cheryl to let her continue.

"i'm sorry." and cheryl meant it. her eyes said everything.

toni gently grabbed cheryl's face and pulled her in for a soft kiss, in complete contrast to what just happened a minute ago. their pillowy lips pressed and pulled against each other's lovingly.

"i'm sorry too." toni pulled away with a soft smile and cheryl smiled back at her.

"now come on. i'm not done with you yet."

-

"CHERYL FUCK." toni's body thrashed on top of the bed as her fourth and final orgasm hit her hard. cheryl, already receiving her own set of four, worked diligently cleaning her arousal, avoiding her most sensitive area, before trailing slow kisses up her stomach, through the valley of her breasts and landing on her lips.

cheryl pressed one tender, lingering kiss to her lips before pulling away with a loud smack. she rolled over on her back next to toni with a breathy giggle.

"fuck... i hate fighting with you but... _fuck..._ the makeup sex..." toni said in between heavy breaths. her chest was rising and falling heavily. she raked her fingers through her damp hair and she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"i agree." cheryl breathed out as she stared at the ceiling with a lazy smile, still high off endorphins.

"we argue like a married couple." the redhead added with a chuckle.

"maybe we should be one."

cheryl's dazed facial expressions hardened into one of shock as she turned to look at toni.

"are you joking?"

toni turned to face her.

"not at all."

"toni you're- you're really serious right now?"

"hell yeah. why not? we basically already are. we're madly in love. we've been together for four years, have lived together basically just as long. might as well make it official."

"is this really how you're proposing to me?"

"come on baby don't be so surprised. four years together, you should know by now how spontaneous i am."

"yeah but this isn't like deciding last minute to take a weekend trip to a cabin. this is marriage."

"you don't think i know that."

cheryl was still looking at her with wide eyes. toni didn't know why cheryl was reacting this way and honestly neither did cheryl. toni released a breath and rolled completely on her side. she reached out to curl her fingers around cheryl's arms and pulled her body closer.

"okay forget about what i just said, let me ask you this. do you love me?"

"you know i do, toni." cheryl answered without any hesitation.

"do you want to be with anyone else other than me?"

"of course not." again, no hesitation in her answer.

"then, why don't we think of this as a... pre-proposal. cause face it, i'm _going_ to marry you cheryl blossom."

and nothing else needed to be said. the moment was perfect as it is. cheryl wrapped her hand around the back of toni's neck, and brought her in for a kiss, their lips moving together languidly, but filled with so much love for each other.

no matter how many times they bicker, no matter how many times they fight, no matter how many times they annoy each other, cheryl and toni know that the woman they are kissing in this very moment is their _forever._


	3. aunty cher and aunty toni pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juniper and dagwood visit polly on mother's day but come back with a surprise for cheryl and toni.
> 
> (note: juniper and dagwood are seven years old and toni and cheryl are engaged) 
> 
> enjoy and again if you have any prompts comment below.

cheryl has never felt happier than in this moment.

as she sat at the dining room table, sipping cautiously at her hot coffee, she gazed around the table. her fiancé to her left, pouring syrup on her pancakes. juniper across from her, tapping toni's arm impatiently and smiling like a kid in a candy store when toni starts the pouring syrup on her pancakes. dagwood in between juniper and cheryl, crunching his teeth into a piece of bacon.

this was the perfect morning.

every morning was the perfect morning.

every night was the perfect night.

everyday was the perfect day.

even the days that weren't perfect. the days with unnecessary fights with toni. they days when juniper and dagwood would act up and cheryl had to send them to timeout. even days filled with tears, or sadness, or anything less than pure happiness. cheryl wouldn't trade those days for the world. because those days are what make them a true family.

however, on this particular day, cheryl's smile fell only a little as she watched the loves of her life eat their breakfast.

she and toni had talked about it. _a lot._ but now she wished she could just forget about it. but she can't she knows she can't. it wouldn't be fair and she can't be selfish.

"hey kids." cheryl suddenly spoke up and she couldn't help but smile softly at the soft innocent faces that gave her their full attention.

"since tomorrow is mother's day, would you two like to go visit your mother."

dagwood nodded his head furiously, repeating 'yes' excitedly.

juniper however was apprehensive. she sat there silent, her body sagging a bit.

"juni, you don't want to visit your mom?" toni asked.

it's not that juniper didn't like to visit polly. she just hated to see her like that.

it's been 6 years since everything with farm happened. but, polly still hasn't fully recovered. she's better, has been getting better, but she's still not one hundred percent herself. she has her good days, most of them are good days. but every so often she still has her bad days.

cheryl and toni, sometimes betty, sometimes alice, take the twins to visit her. but when they were six, they just happened to stop by on one of polly's bad days. what was supposed to be a nice day turned into both twins looking at their mother with fear in their eyes, and tears falling down their cheeks.

dagwood was more than forgiving and was always eager to go back to visit her. but juniper has been apprehensive about it since.

"juni, she's doing great. the nurse called yesterday and said she's been making great progress, and that she would love to see you." cheryl explained, but she could see in juniper's eyes that she wasn't convinced.

"will you be there?" she asked, her eyes big and doughy and her lip slightly poked out.

"actually, aunty betty and grandma alice wanted to take you." cheryl tried to say as gently as possible but that didn't help convince juniper, in fact it made it worse.

"why can't we go with you? i wanna go with you." juniper whined as her eyes started to water.

"because baby, aunty betty and grandma alice are already going to visit her and they really wanted to take you two with them."

"but i wanna go with you." 

"junibug, it's gonna be okay. you're gonna have so much fun with aunty betty and grandma alice." toni added.

"no! i don't wanna go with them!" juniper suddenly snapped and she stood up from her chair and ran out of the dining room and up the stairs.

cheryl and toni shared a sad look and cheryl was about to get up before toni raised her hand to stop her.

"i got it."

cheryl nodded, feeling it would be best considering toni is junipers favorite.

toni pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. she placed a kiss to the top of cheryl's head before exiting the dining room and heading up the stairs towards the twins bedroom.

when she reached the doorway, her heart nearly broke at the sight of juniper laying face down on her bed, shoulders shaking and the sound of sniffles being muffled by her pillow.

"juni?" toni knocked softly on the door before making her way inside the room. she sat on the edge of her bed and laid her hand on her back, rubbing in small circles to help calm her.

"juni, sweetie, look at me please." toni said softly and the girl sniffled a few times before turning over on her back to look up at toni. toni looked down at her with a sad smile. she put her hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"why don't you want to go see you mother with aunty betty and grandma alice?"

"cause i wanna go with you." she sniffled, her bottom lip poking out in a pout.

"but why?"

juni didn't respond. she sniffled again and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"juni, you know you can tell me anything. why don't you wanna go with betty and alice?" toni tried again. her voice completely calm and soft.

"cause i'm scared."

"scared of what baby?"

"of mommy."

toni heart actually broke at juniper's words. her own tears welled in her eyes. she completely understood why juniper would be scared to see her mother again, especially after what happened a year ago. but what she doesn't understand is why she doesn't want to go now. she's been back to see her since that incident.

"and i feel safer with you and aunty cher."

now toni gets it. cheryl and toni are the main caretakers of juniper and dagwood. they are there for every nightmare, every fall, every boom of thunder. of course juniper would feel more safe with toni and cheryl rather than the aunt and grandma she only sees for a couple days every other weekend.

"come here sweetie." toni opened her arms and juniper sat up and crawled onto her lap. toni wrapped her arms around her.

"i get it junibug, i really do. but you know aunty betty and grandma alice love you so much. and they would never do anything to hurt you, okay?"

juniper nodded, sniffling again, her lip still poked out.

"listen sweetie, you don't have to go if you don't want to. we would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. but, can you do me a favor?" toni asked and juniper nodded again. "can you try to be brave for aunty toni? can you try to be brave like your brother and go visit your mom? and i promise, if at anytime you want to leave, you call me and i'll be there asap."

"you promise?"

"i promise." toni stuck her pinky out and juniper wrapped her little pinky around toni's in a sealed promise.

"okay."

"that's my girl." toni started placing kisses to junipers cheek causing the little girl to giggle.

that laugh.

that's what makes all of this worth it.

-

the next day around 1 in the afternoon the doorbell rang and toni excused herself from the couch to go answer it, a few moments later she reentered the living room with betty and alice trailing behind her.

"aunty betty!" dagwood cheered as he hopped down from the couch and ran towards betty, crashing into her with a hug.

"hi dag." betty said through a giggle as she ruffled her hands through his hair. the boy backed away from her and hugged alice.

"happy mother's day grandma alice." dagwood said as he hugged her.

"thank you honey. you guys ready?" alice asked and both twins nodded and followed the three adults out of the living room.

"they've already eaten lunch so they should be good for awhile." cheryl explained as they stopped by the front door, receiving a nod from alice.

"grandma alice, can we get ice cream after visiting mommy?" dagwood asked with pleading eyes and a poked out lip.

alice looked up at cheryl and toni, as if silently asking for permission. an action that made the couples heart swell with gratitude that she respected the fact that they are the legal guardians of the twins.

with a nod from both of them alice looked back down at the twins.

"of course we can get ice cream." and the four adults smiled at the excitement on their faces. but toni noticed dagwood's excitement surpassed juniper's by a mile.

"alright let's go kiddos!" alice clapped as she opened the front door to lead the kids out.

before she could leave, toni grabbed betty by the elbow and pulled her aside.

"can i talk to you for a sec?"

"sure, what's up?"

"juni. she's really scared about seeing her mom today, especially after the incident last year. and i promised her that if at any time she wants to leave to call me. so if she asks to call me can you please let her?"

betty noticed the worry in her eyes and seriousness in her voice.

"of course toni. no worries." betty said, putting a reassuring hand on toni's shoulder.

"thank you betty." toni responded, releasing a breath of relief.

"you know, i'm not sure if i've said this before, but i really admire how much you care about those kids."

"i love em like they're my own."

betty answered with a genuine smile and a nod. 

when they were in high school betty never imagine toni as this softie who loved kids. but now, she really loves seeing toni as exactly that. from the badass biker chick to the soft motherly like figure.

toni walked betty out and the couple stood in the doorway as they waved them off. once they drove down the driveway cheryl and toni walked back inside and plopped down on the couch. cheryl immediately threw her legs over toni's and toni rested her hand on her thigh.

"hey babe?" toni asked.

"yeah?"

"do you think they'll be okay? i mean, i know dag will but do you think juni will be okay too?"

"honestly, i think she will. the nurse said polly has been doing really well lately and that she was excited to see them."

"yeah but what if today is one of polly's bad days? what if-"

"baby, let me stop you right there. don't even think about the what if's okay. everything is going to be okay. they are going to have a pleasant visit with their mom then they're gonna go get ice cream and they're going to have a great day. alice and betty wouldn't let a harm come to a single hair on their head. don't you worry yourself my love." cheryl said as she raked her fingers calmingly through toni's hair.

"yeah you're right. but what if juni calls?"

"if she does then we'll go get her. but until then we're going to believe that everything will be fine. just relax ma cherie."

"okay... okay." toni's body visibly relaxed as she sank deeper into the couch. she closed her eyes at the feeling of cheryl's fingers scratching at her scalp, humming softly.

"you know... this is the first free day we've had in a _long_ time." cheryl said as she inched closer to toni.

"oh?"

"you know what i'd really love to do right now? might even help you... relax."

toni didn't answer verbally. instead she scooped her arm under cheryl's legs and wrapped her other arm around her back and stood from the couch, causing the redhead to giggle.

-

that evening, toni was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. her eyes instantly snapping open the second she heard the sound, her subconscious reminding her that the kids were gone and she needed to be alert just in case.

she groaned and rubbed her eyes as reached she reached for her phone. her vision cleared up as she read betty's name on the screen. she sat up a bit causing cheryl to groan in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her chest.

"hello?" toni answered raspily..

_"hey... are you sleeping?"_

"yeah uh, we were napping."

_"oh, well i just called to say we'll be back at thistlehouse in about 20 minutes."_

"okay. did everything go well?"

"yeah. polly was great, the kids were great, and they had a really good time."

"okay great. i'll see you when you get here."

they said their goodbyes and toni hung up and placed her phone back on the nightstand. she moved cheryl's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"baby... baby wake up." toni said as she gently shook her fiancé awake.

"hmm."

"the kids are on their way home, we gotta get up."

"mmm okay." cheryl stretched her limbs with a tired groan before slamming back onto toni's chest with a tired huff. they laid in their bed for a few more minutes, allowing their bodies to fully wake up. cheryl leaned her head back and pressed a chaste kiss to toni's lips before they both crawled out of bed to get dressed.

when they received a text from betty saying they were pulling up they walked down the stairs and opened the door to greet them.

they opened their arms as the twins hopped out of the car and ran into them.

"hey babies, how'd it go?" cheryl asked after she pressed a kiss to the top of their heads.

"it was fun! we played uno with mommy!" dagwood explained, he had a blue tint around his lips from what cheryl assumed was ice cream.

"you did?" cheryl gasped playfully and the little boy nodded his head with a smile.

"what about you juni? did you have fun?"

"yes. mommy was better and she gave me a hug and kiss and said she missed me." juniper nodded with a smile, her mood ten times better than when she left, and toni was extremely grateful for it.

"see i told you you'd have fun with aunty betty and grandma alice."

"i was brave like you told me to be."

"and i'm so proud of you junibug." toni pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"alright well we're going to head out. hugs for grandma." alice kneeled down and opened her arms and both twins ran in and gave her a hug. she placed a kiss to both of their foreheads before pulling away and standing up.

"me too." betty said and she gave the twins a hug as well before they all exchanged goodbyes and betty and alice got back in their car and drove off.

"oh! aunty cher, aunty toni, we got you something" dagwood said once they walked backed into the house.

"you did?" toni asked and both twins nodded their heads. they walked into the living room and the couple sat on the couch as dagwood set his backpack on the coffee table and pulled out a card. he extended it forward and cheryl and toni grabbed it with a confused expression.

they looked down and the front of the card, tears immediately welling in their eyes as the read the words.

_i know you're not technically my mom but you have loved me and taken care of me my entire life so that deserves a card._

they opened the card to read the inside.

_thank you for everything._

_love, juniper and dagwood._

the bottom was signed in juniper and dagwood's messy, childlike handwriting, but it made it all the more personal.

"it was our mommy's idea." juniper suddenly spoke up and cheryl and toni looked up at the twins with tears now streaming down their faces.

"don't cry." dagwood said as he walked around the table and climbed into cheryl lap. juniper followed his lead and climbed into toni's lap.

"oh honey. these are tears of joy." cheryl said as she squeezed dagwood in her arms.

"we know you're not our real mommy's. but our mom said you're like our second mommy's and we should give you a card to say thank you." juniper said.

"well this is the best card i have ever gotten. i love you two little rugrats so much. and i am so honored to be your second mommy." toni said as she wiped her own tears away with her fingers. 

"ditto. you two rascals are the best thing that has ever happened to me. and of course you too my love. i love you three so much. my perfectly imperfect family." 

five years ago, if you had asked cheryl and toni where they saw each other in five years, they would've never imagined themselves at 24 years old, engaged, and raising two seven year olds.

but they know now that this is where they were destined to end up. it was a hard road to get here but a road they would travel over and over again if they knew this was the finish line.

"i love you aunty toni and aunty cher." dagwood said.

"i love you too." juniper added.

"and we love you both too. so much."

toni scooted closer to cheryl with juniper still in her lap and the four of them enveloped each other in a group hug.

it's the moments like this that make everything worth it.


	4. the best thing you've ever given me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl transforms a room at thistlehouse into a surprise darkroom for toni *smut warning*
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also, please keep sending prompts!

another lap around the sun for antoinette topaz, her 20th.

seeing as last years birthday was the most drunk she's ever been, this year she just wanted to have a nice, chill birthday. she just wanted to spend the day with her girlfriend, especially since the twins were spending the weekend with betty and jughead.

however, her eyes had just fluttered open and she already had a frown on her face. there was no comfortable weight on top of her, or next to her, or anywhere in the bed. she was hoping to wake up to some sweet kisses and maybe a little more, or a lot more. but she was alone in the bed.

she sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes, giving them time to adjust. she noticed the bedroom door was cracked open and had a pretty good idea of where her girlfriend was and why she wasn't in bed with her.

toni swung her legs over the bed and stood to her feet, stretching her arms over her head with a groan and a shake. she walked into their closet and grabbed underwear and a robe to tie around her naked body. she left the room and as she padded down the stairs the prominent smell of bacon hit her nose.

she quietly made her way to the kitchen and stopped in the door way, her lips curling into a smile at the sight of cheryl, flipping pancakes and quietly singing to herself. she was also wearing nothing but black lace underwear and toni's favorite purple flannel.

pearly white teeth dug into a plump bottom lip as her eye scanned over her from top to bottom, spending more time gazing at those toned thighs. before her brain could think her feet started moving forward, almost like a magnet pulling her in.

toni stood behind cheryl and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back into her tightly. she tucked her nose in the space where her shoulder and neck meet and breathed in her familiar scent of cherries and vanilla.

"i was wondering when you were finally going to come over here. you've been staring at me from the doorway for like three minutes."

toni giggled into her neck before puckering her lips, placing tender kisses up the column of her neck until she reached her ear.

"sorry, i was taking in the view." toni rasped into her ear before biting down on the shell of her ear. she brought her left hand up to pull the sleeve off cheryl's left shoulder and brought her lips down to place kisses to the exposed skin.

"i was hoping you would've stayed asleep. it was my plan to bring you breakfast in bed my love." cheryl sunk back into her embrace but still kept her focus on the pancakes in the pan in front of her, not in the mood to completely burn a batch of pancakes again.

"sorry, you know it's hard for me to sleep without you." toni mumbled against her skin, still trailing kisses up and down her neck and shoulder.

cheryl didn't respond. she turned the stove off and flipped the finished pancakes onto the plate beside the stove and moved the skillet to the back of the stove.

she turned around in toni's arms and placed her hands on either side of her face. she leaned in and captured her bottom lip, pulling away slowly before leaning back in for another and another and another, tilting her head to deepen it, progressing their sweet kisses to a make out.

toni hummed against her lips and lowered her hands to rest on cheryl's backside, as cheryl hands found their way into toni's hair.

cheryl pulled away with a giggle and rested her forehead against toni's for a second before backing away to gaze into those beautiful chocolate eyes, always filled with love.

"joyeux anniversaire mon coeur. je t'aime." cheryl purred was she scratched her fingernails up and down the back of toni's neck.

"merci mon amour." toni replied back and cheryl leaned in for one more peck.

"might i say your french has improved tremendously my love."

"i learn from the best." toni smiled and she just couldn't resist leaning in for another peck from the softest lips she has ever touched.

"are you hungry?"

"starving."

"great, because after we eat i have a whole day planned for us. and a big surprise for you."

"what? this isn't the surprise? cause i wouldn't mind unwrapping this gift now." toni smiled smugly as she started unbuttoning the buttons of the _shared_ purple flannel. an action that received an eye roll and playful swat of the hands from cheryl.

"later baby. now let's eat before the food gets cold."

toni groaned but backed away from the embrace and followed cheryl to the table to eat.

-

when cheryl said she had an entire day planned out for them she should've known most of the day would consist of shopping.

when they first got together, toni felt so weird about allowing herself to be spoiled by cheryl. but after four years of dating, toni has learned to get used to it. she's also learned not to argue with cheryl when she wanted to buy her things or else it would result in 10 minutes of bickering back and forth until toni finally gave in.

in the first couple years of their relationship cheryl wanted to spoil toni as much as possible. taking her out to the mall and forcing her to try on outfit after outfit and then convincing her that she needs them because she just looks _so damn good._

but as they progressed in their relationship, cheryl has saved the binge shopping for special occasions. that means birthdays, Christmas, valentine's day, and anniversaries.

and since today was one of those days, toni allowed herself to be dragged by cheryl as they walked into all of toni's and some of cheryl's favorite clothing stores.

"so is this my surprise? this four hour long shopping spree." toni asked from inside a changing stall.

"oh honey, no. this is only the beginning." cheryl answered back from where she sat outside the changing stall.

"cher-"

"ah ah ah. no protest baby, it's your birthday."

toni sighed but didn't argue any further, she knew this was something that cheryl would always get her way on.

when cheryl finally figured they've done enough shopping for the day, they loaded the bags into the car and stopped at pops for a bite before heading home.

toni and cheryl lugged all of the bags upstairs to their room and the second toni saw their bed she dropped the bags by the door and ran towards it, flopping down on her back, her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

cheryl shook her head with an eye roll and a light chuckle. she picked up the bags toni left and dropped them on the floor of their closet.

cheryl walked up to the side of the bed, wrapping her fingers around the post to swing herself around. she looked down, lovingly at her girlfriend who was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. she crawled over her and laid her full weight down on her.

with her eyes still closed, toni placed her hands on her waist and hummed breathily as cheryl scratcher at her scalp. cheryl leaned down to press a lazy kiss to her lips, which toni retunred with the same energy.

"your birthday isn't over yet. i still have one more surprise for you."

toni opened her eyes and smiled at the excitement written all over cheryl's face.

"come on." cheryl hopped up off of toni and extended her hand. toni grabbed it and got up with cheryl's assistance, and she followed her out of their room, down the stairs, and towards the basement door.

"cher, where are going?"

"patience my love. you're about to fine out." cheryl responded as she led toni down the stairs to the basement. they stopped in front of a door.

"close your eyes." cheryl instructed and toni did as she was told.

cheryl opened the door and toni held onto to her hand as she led her blindly into the room, hearing the door close behind them.

"okay, open."

toni opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. the first thing she noticed was the red hue that filled the room. there was a table in the middle of the room with buckets sitting on top. she noticed the thin twine strung across the room with clothes pins clipped to it. and all the equipment needed to develop photographs.

"cher." toni gasped, her eyes wide in unbelief. 

cheryl made a dark room for her. she couldn't believe it.

"i hope i got everything you need. i asked your old photography teacher, mr. adams to helps me."

"cher this- this is amazing. i- i can't believe it."

"so you like it?" cheryl asked as she moved to stand behind toni. she placed her hands on her waist and leaned her chin down on her shoulder.

"like it? baby, i love it." toni turned in cheryl's arms and wrapped her arms around cheryl a neck, she leaned in and crashed their lips together. cheryl grunted from the impact but immediately started to kiss her back as she wrapped her arms around her lower back.

"cheryl, this is the best gift i have ever gotten. thank you so much baby."

"you are very welcome. now you don't have to go to the high school or to the library to work on your photos. you can do it from the comfort of your own home."

"i cant believe you did this baby. you are so incredible, you know that?"

"anything for you my love."

toni shook her head half from disbelief and half from pure wonder. she really lucked out with cheryl. even after four years of dating it still amazes her just how wonderful this woman is.

-

part of cheryl regrets transforming one of the basement rooms into a dark room for toni.

it's been two weeks since her birthday and cheryl has barely seen her girlfriend.

she's so glad that toni is enjoying her birthday gift but almost all of her free time goes into her photography now. toni spends about two hours everyday during the week and up to four hours during the weekend, out taking pictures of any and everything. and when she comes home she runs straight to the dark room and spends time developing her photos until it's time for bed.

cheryl loves that toni has gotten her inspiration and passion back, but _dammit_ she's a clingy girlfriend and she owns it.

it was almost midnight and cheryl was laying in their bed, alone, waiting for her girlfriend to come to bed. she laid there on her back, fingers interlaced and resting on her stomach, her foot shaking impatiently.

two more minutes passed and cheryl huffed before throwing the covers off her body and left the room. she stopped by the twins bedroom, gently opening the door to see the two four year olds sound asleep. she closed the door quietly and made her way down the stairs, down the hall to the basement door and down another flight of stairs.

when she reached the door she opened it and stepped inside, completely ignoring the red light that was on outside of the room. luckily it was dark outside and the hallway light was dim so toni didn't chastise her for it.

"oh, hey baby." toni said as cheryl walked into the room.

cheryl didn't answer, she just walked up behind toni and wrapped her hands around her stomach and leaned forward to press a kiss to her jaw and another to her neck before resting her chin on her shoulder.

"you coming to bed?"

"in a minute, as soon as i'm done."

cheryl wrapped her arms tighter around toni's stomach and placed another kiss to her jaw. 

"i miss you. come to bed." cheryl said softly, trailing her lips to toni's neck again.

"i know, i'm sorry baby. but i promise i'm almost done, and then i'll be up."

cheryl didn't respond again. she just kept pressing tender kisses up and down the column of toni's neck. she gently nibbled on the skin over her pulse point before sucking on it.

"mmm cher baby, give me five minutes and i promise i'll be right up."

cheryl ignored her again and started sucking more fervently on her neck. she slowly trailed her right hand down toni's stomach until she reached the waist band of toni's joggers. she traced her fingers from side to side just dipping the tips of her fingers under the elastic.

"baby." toni gasped in a warning tone, but cheryl just ignored her again.

she slid her hand inside her pants and circled her clit with two fingers over the cloth of her panties.

toni dropped the tools in her hand and gripped the edge of the table. she pushed her ass back into cheryl's front with a moan.

"cher." she moaned.

"want me to stop so you can finish?" cheryl mumbled into her neck.

toni released a breathy moan as cheryl increased the pressure.

"_fuck_\- n-no."

in a flash, cheryl ripped her hand out of toni's pants, gripped her waist and turned her around. she slammed her backside against the table and curled her fingers into her sweats and panties and pulled them down her legs, pooling at her ankles. she gripped toni's hips and lifted her into the table and toni kicked the garments off her ankles and onto the floor.

cheryl gripped her hips and pulled toni to the edge of the table, and immediately attacked her lips, kissing her desperately. cheryl fingers found their way between toni's thighs again and toni wrapped her legs around cheryl waist to pull her closer.

cheryl movements against her were fast, almost desperate and it didn't take long to build toni up. it didn't take long her having her whimpering and bucking against her fingers.

cheryl trailed her lips down toni's heaving chest, ghosting them over the tops of her breast before taking a perked nipple between her teeth.

"shit." toni breathed out as she threw her head back, tangling her fingers through cheryl hair.

cheryl lowered her fingers down to her entrance, sliding them in with ease while her thumb took her fingers place on her clit.

cheryl wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked on her as she pumped her fingers in and out of her quickly and strongly.

and it didn't take long for toni's back to snap and her legs to stiffen and a broken cry to leave her mouth. cheryl slowed her fingers down as her lips found toni's swollen ones again, kissing her almost sloppily before pulling away with a heavy breath. she rested her forehead against toni's, sliding her fingers out slowly as they breathed heavily in each other's faces.

cheryl pulled away to look into toni's eyes. although the room was dark and her entire face glowed red, cheryl could still see the lust in toni's eyes.

"take me to bed cher."

-

"hey." toni said, breaking the peaceful silence that filled the room. the couple laid side by side on the bed, facing each other, legs intertwined. toni was trailing her fingers up and down cheryl's bare back as cheryl traced her jaw with her pointer finger.

"hmm." she hummed in response.

"i'm sorry."

"for what?"

"for being so preoccupied with my photography lately."

"baby, i understand, it's your passion."

"yeah, but it was consuming all of by time. all of _our_ time. the dark room is an amazing gift that i am extremely thankful for, but it isn't the best thing you've ever given me. your love. _that's_ the best thing you've ever given me and i'm going to start prioritizing that again. while yes, the dark room gives me my _me_ time, i don't want it to get in the way of _we_ time. i've been selfish and i'm so sorry."

"hey, you don't have to apologize baby. your inspiration came back and i can't be mad at you for being passionate about that. sure i've missed you but i understand."

"and i appreciate you for understanding, but i mean it babe. when you came into the dark room tonight and told me you missed me, it made me realize that i had been spending all of my free time down there instead of with you and the kids. i have to balance my life better now before it becomes a habit. cause yes, photography is my passion and the dark room has really helped me get back into it, but _you_ are my love, and those kids, our family, is my life."

"toni..." cheryl studied her face, her eyes moving between both of toni's eyes, down to her lips and back up to her eyes, staring at her with pure adoration. toni was apologizing to cheryl for something she hasn't even brought up yet, or even realized was happening, yet. there was really nothing else to be said except-

"i love you so much."

"i love you more."

and they sealed it with a kiss.


	5. aunty cher and aunty toni part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 year old juniper comes out to toni and cheryl
> 
> (note: yes juniper and dagwood call toni and cheryl mama, i have a one shot planned for the day they ask if they can call them that, but i wanted to write this one first.)
> 
> enjoy!

toni sat on the soft cushion of the rolling chair, her elbows rested on dark mahogany wood, her right hand curled around a computer mouse. small black reading glasses sat on her face as she focused on the glow of the computer screen.

the study that once belonged to clifford blossom was transformed into a home office for the wives. they shared it, but toni spent more time in there than her wife since she mostly worked from home. being a self employed photographer had its perks.

there was a soft knock on the door followed by an equally soft-

“mama toni?”

toni looked away from her screen and towards the voice. she removed her glasses and folded them, resting them on the desk before smiling up at the 12 year old, red headed girl that looked so much like cheryl.

“hey sweetie. everything okay?” she noticed how she was fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater, something both she and cheryl do when they are nervous.

“yeah i just- can i talk to you about something?”

“of course.” toni pushed her chair back and away from the desk and stood up. she walked around the desk and sat in one of the black leather chairs that sat in front of the desk, motioning for juniper to sit next to her. she turned her chair a little to face juniper and the preteen mirrored her.

“what’s going on?”

juniper didn’t answer. she looked down at her hands as she continued to mess with the ends of her sleeves, that is, until toni reached across to lay her hands on top of hers to stop her.

“juni, you’ve always been able to tell me anything, don’t stop now. come on, what’s going on?”

the girl breathed deeply, removed one of her hands from toni’s to scratch the back of her neck.

“okay... um... there’s... i uh...”

“it’s okay.” toni offered quietly, encouraging the girl who was clearly having trouble forming her words. toni knows that whatever it is she had to say must be extremely important, because the preteen has never had so much trouble telling toni something.

so toni sat there, patiently, gently encouraging juniper to say what she had to say.

“i... okay actually...” juniper was close to saying what she wanted to say but changed her mind at the last minute. “how old were you when you... knew you... liked... girls?” juniper’s voice got quieter the further into her question she got.

toni eyes widened in realization, nodding her head, now aware of where this conversation was going.

“i was about your age.”

“but how did you know?”

“i guess i just sort of knew, i know that might not be the answer you want, but that’s how it was, for me at least. and when i was at southside junior high, that was the age where everyone started getting into crushes and stuff like that. all the girls in my class would just gush over the guys, voting on who was cuter. and yes, i agreed with them but i thought the girls were cute too. and then i kissed a girl for the first time, in a game of truth or dare and, not to be cliche like the song, i liked it. i mean, i had already been curious, but i guess that kiss sort of sealed the deal for me.”

toni watched as juniper took in and processed this information. she could almost visibly see the cogs working in her head.

“why do you ask?” she gently pushed.

“i think... i mean i... i like... girls.” juniper said timidly, looking at toni nervously. she didn’t know why she was so nervous to tell her, considering she and cheryl were both so supportive of everything she and her brother do. but this was new to her, so she was.

“juniper.” toni smiled, leaning in closer. “you know i love you, and i am so proud of you. thank you so much for having the courage to tell me.”

juniper just laughed nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“why were you so nervous to tell me?”

juniper just shrugged in response, not really having a reason.

“was there a part of you that... maybe... felt like i would be upset or something?”

again, juniper just shrugged.

“juni, talk to me.”

“i don’t know. your uncle kicked you out for liking girls and penelope sent mama cher to the sisters of quiet mercy, i just... i don’t know, i was afraid of your reaction. this is just... all so new to me.” juniper started fiddling with her sleeves again and once again toni placed her hands over hers to stop her.

“junibug, you know mama cher and i love you so much. all we ever want for you and your brother is to feel nothing but love and happiness. we never want you to go through what we had to go through growing up. and we never want you to feel ashamed about who you love. who you love or how you identify doesn’t make us love you any less, as long as you are happy and living your true authentic self, that’s all we care about.”

juniper’s eyes started to water, and toni could relate.

“thank you mama toni, for making me feel loved and for giving me the courage to tell you.” juniper chuckled out, smiling toothily, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“of course baby. come here.” toni stood up from her chair and opened her arms. juniper stood and walked into the warm embrace, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

after a few moments toni pulled away. she cupped junipers cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

the 12 year old stool at the same height as toni but looked up to her so much.

“now i’m not trying to pressure you, you can tell her on your own time, but are you planning on telling mama cher?”

“i was going to tell her when she got home from work, i just wanted to tell you first.”

“well i’m honored.” toni chuckled before leaning in to press a sweet kiss to junipers forehead.

just then they heard the front door opening and the sound of cheryl’s voice calling out into the home.

“babies!”

“that woman has impeccable timing.” toni laughed before wrapping her arm around junipers shoulder and leading her out of the study, and down the hall.

“hi honey.” toni greeted her wife with a kiss.

“good afternoon mon amour. and mon petit amour.” cheryl said, giving juniper a kiss on her forehead. “where’s dag?”

“he’s hanging out with quad at betty and jugs place.” (let it be known that forsythe pendleton jones the fourth likes to go by quad.)

“okay. well, have you eaten? might i suggest ordering a cheese deep dish?”

“sure but uh, there’s uh... there’s something i really want to talk to you about.” juniper spoke up and cheryl furrowed her brow in worry but nodded her head, and she followed her niece and wife into the living room.

and only three minutes later, cheryl was smothering juniper with hugs and kisses, as happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

“juniper, i am so proud of you.” cheryl cried out between kisses to the twelve year olds face.

“i just want you to know that i love you so much babygirl. and i am so so proud of you.”

“thank you mama cher. i love you too.”

toni sat on the couch, and watched as cheryl hugged the girl tightly and rocked her from side to side. all toni and cheryl have talked about since taking on the responsibility of the twins is making sure they grow up in a loving and accepting environment. and as she sat there watching her wife, who has overcome so much, hug their niece who just came out to them, it makes her feel like they have done a job well done. this day has proven that.

“come on my love.” toni was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of cheryls voice and her hand stretched out motioning for her to join their hug. toni stood up with a bright smile and wrapped her arms around her two favorite girls.

“i love you guys so much.”

“we love you too junibug.” toni responded before squeezing them tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep sending prompts!


	6. i would fight for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl gets into a fight at a club and nobody can calm her down except toni. 
> 
> inspired by all those "who will win in a fight" tweets.
> 
> enjoy!

cheryl doesn't get into fights.

she's too classy for such catty violence. she'd never risk ruining her perfectly manicured fingers. she'd never risk having her luscious, silky hair pulled on, unless it's by toni during a different kind of physical activity. and she'd never risk messing up her designer clothes or scuffing her designer shoes.

she always felt she was above such physical acts. she has stood by many times in the halls of riverdale, looking on with pure distaste, as she watched two girls throw sloppy hands at each other. most of the time they were fighting over a guy, which cheryl definitely didn't understand.

she felt it was too energy draining and such a waste a time.

so no, cheryl doesn't get into fights.

unless...

someone messes with her girl.

-

summer was always such a happy time for the small town of riverdale. and seeing as this was the last summer before all the kids went their separate ways to their separate colleges, they have made the most of it.

like tonight.

it was veronica's idea to go to a club, and no one really needed convincing. everyone was down instantly. so that's how cheryl and toni found themselves standing in line, dressed to impress with matching color schemes, arms wrapped around each other, surrounded by their former classmates; veronica, archie, betty, jughead, reggie, and kevin.

"not sure if i mentioned it yet, but you two look amazing." veronica said, her arm linked around archie's.

"we know." cheryl smiled smugly as she twirled the ends of toni's hair around her fingers. toni rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly as she squeezed cheryl's waist.

"thank you veronica." toni replied.

"and uh, what about the rest of us?" reggie spoke up, his eyebrow raised and pouty lips curled into a smirk.

"you're wearing jeans a black polo, you look average at best." cheryl spoke up, causing an eruption of 'oh's' from the guys in the group.

"she got you there reg, you look like you're dressed for picture day. you know we're not in high school anymore right?" archie teased, stumbling back after receiving a playful shove from the boy in conversation.

"okay you know what, whatever. when we get in there i guarantee all the honeys will be all over me."

"yeah sure reggie, keep believing that. whatever makes you feel better." jughead sarcastically added in to the roast.

cheryl and toni tuned out their friends as they continued to joke back and forth. they turned to face each other, leaning their shoulders against the wall. toni reached out to fiddle with the hem of cheryl's black crop top and cheryl continued to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"you do look good babe." toni said, at a volume that made the moment seem more private, like they weren't currently surrounded by people.

"we're you expecting anything less?" cheryl asked sweetly with a tilt of her head.

"oh absolutely not. it still surprises me though. you are the hottest girl i've ever seen and your mine. actually mine."

"i can relate ma cherie. i mean look at you." cheryl took a moment to scan toni from head to toe. "damn."

toni squinted her eyes, a warmth filling her body as she watched cheryl check her out. when white teeth dug into a matte nude lip, a quick shiver ran up her spine.

"baby, stop looking at me like that." toni said as cheryl's eyes worked their way back up to hers, noticeably a little darker.

"i can't help it. you're mine. all mine." cheryl reached down to grip her hips, squeezing gently as her teeth dug back into her plump bottom lip.

toni was about to leaned in when they were interrupted by a bump on the shoulder.

"come on love birds. the line is moving."

-

the music was loud, the bass vibrated deep in their chests. the club was illuminated by moving lights, lasers and strobe lights bouncing off the walls to the beat of the music. the atmosphere filled with happiness, euphoria and intoxication.

a tanned hand sat firmly on a pale thigh, as they sat on a leather couch in a private roped off section of the club. veronica pulled some strings to get the group a vip section.

nothing but happiness and good vibes filled the group. they were laughing loudly at some joke archie just told, each of them holding their own separate drink. and their laughter turned to cheers when a waiter came by with a tray full of shots.

"first round boys! let's do it." reggie cheered as each member of the group grabbed their neon colored shot glass.

"and what momentous occasion are we toasting to?" cheryl asked as she wrapped her free hand around toni's knee, her forearm resting on her thighs.

"to... a great last summer!" archie cheered and the group echoed before clinking their glasses together and throwing the shots back.

"excuse me." the groups attention was pulled to a brunette girl, about their age, walking up to their section, standing behind the red velvet rope. "i hope you don't mind me being too forward, but i noticed you from across the club and i thought you were really cute. my friends dared me to ask you to dance which... you probably didn't need to know but... would you like to dance with me?"

the groups eyes all widened together in shock. the girl was talking to reggie.

"of course. i would love to dance with you." reggie stood up from the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. just as he walked past the velvet rope he turned back to look at his friends.

"told you losers. works every time." he smirked, popping the collar of his black polo before taking the girls hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"wow. he actually got a girl to ask him to dance." jughead laughed in disbelief, his arm thrown lazily over betty's shoulder.

"well, they've got the right idea." toni took one more sip of her vodka soda and set on the table. she stood up from the couch and extended her hand down to her girlfriend.

"would my lady care to dance with me?"

"she would." cheryl answered with a smile and placed her hand inside toni's.

toni led them to the dance floor, weaving between people before finding a spot.

as they faced each other, cheryl grabbed toni's wrists and threw them over her shoulder, her hands dropping down to toni's waist. she slid them around to her lower back as they started moving to the music.

their eyes are locked as they danced against each other. like every time they dance, it felt like everyone in the room disappeared. it may be a cliche thought, but it's true, they genuinely felt that way.

toni licked her lips as cheryl dug her teeth into her own. cheryl dropped her hands to rub toni's backside before bring them back up to her hips. she pulled toni impossibly closer.

"you are so damn gorgeous." toni said sultrily, rubbing her fingernails up and down the back of cheryl's neck.

cheryl answered by leaning in to capture toni's lips. she dug her teeth into toni's bottom lip and pulled away with a giggle.

they danced through five songs, and stayed pressed together the entire time, often stealing kisses from each other. every now and then cheryl would grab toni's wrists and back away to twirl her only to pull her right back against her body.

it was a great night.

until it wasn't...

just as the couple were getting lost in their own world, this frat boy type of guy squeezed past them, doing one of those 'need to get by' excuses to touch toni, but instead of touching her back his hand purposefully swiped across her backside.

"woah." toni was immediately taken out of her bubble with cheryl when she felt rough hands that she knew didn't belong to cheryl on her body.

"hey watch it!" toni snapped her head around to chastise the man.

"what?" cheryl asked.

"this guy just grabbed my ass."

"hey, i was just trying to get by." the guy raised his hands in surrender but the smirk on his face told the couple that he did that on purpose.

"you can get by without grouping people you gargantuan buffoon. now, put your hands on my girlfriend again and we'll have an issue that i will be happy to solve." cheryl snapped, gripping toni's hips tighter, protectively.

"hey, tell your girl to keep her ass out of my hands. and might i say what a great ass it is."

"excuse me?" cheryl raise an eyebrow and as the guy backed away she took a challenging step forward, only to have her path blocked by her girlfriend.

"baby baby. as much as i would love to see you kick his ass, it's not worth it." she tried to reason but all cheryl could see was red.

"baby, look at me." toni cupped her cheek and forced her to look at her, chocolate eyes softening the second they locked with toni's. toni leaned in for a quick peck.

"he's not worth it. let's not let one idiot ruin our night okay."

"okay." cheryl nodded after taking a deep breath.

"come on, let's take a break." and toni took cheryl's hand, intertwining their fingers, and led them off the dance floor back to their private section.

when the couple sat down on the couch, cheryl immediately grabbed toni's legs and threw them over her lap, wrapping her hands protectively around her thighs.

"where's everybody?" toni asked jughead, the only other person currently sitting in their section.

"reggie's still with that girl. kevin is off talking to some guy. veronica and archie went to dance and then v came and whisked my girl away too so i've just been sitting here. but how's your night going? needed a break?"

"yeah, especially after some caveman groped my girl." cheryl huffed out, gripping toni's legs tighter in her hands. toni leaned forward to kiss her cheek in hopes to calm her down.

"what?" jughead suddenly perked up.

"yeah, some asshole got a nice handful of my ass. but i don't want that guy to ruin our night so can we talk about something else. i for one could use another drink."

"what would you like my love, i'll fetch it for you."

"it's okay, i can get it."

"no, i insist babe. what would you like?"

toni looked at her suspiciously, like she had an ulterior motive for wanting to leave right now. but toni didn't push it, instead just giving her order.

"i'll just have another vodka soda."

"coming right up." cheryl gripped toni's chin and pulled her in, kissing her slowly before pulling away just as slowly. she placed another quick peck to her lips before moving her legs off her lap and standing up from the couch.

instead of walking through the packed dance floor, cheryl took the long way, walking around to avoid having to move past people. when she reached the bar she leaned her elbows against the bar top to get the bartenders attention.

"what can i get ya?"

"one vodka soda and an amaretto sour please."

the bartender nodded and cheryl leaned her arm against the bar as she waited patiently. she scanned the dance floor, spotting veronica and archie getting handsy as they danced. she spotted reggie and the girl who asked his to dance not too far away from the other couple. and at the complete opposite end of the bar she spotted kevin talking to some blonde guy.

her line of sight was blocked when a body suddenly stood right beside her.

"you know i never did get your name."

cheryl looked up at the voice and frowned instantly as she looked into the eyes of the guy who just inappropriately touched her girlfriend moments ago.

"that's because i don't give my name out to creeps like you."

"creep? i'm offended." the guy smirked.

"yes, a creep who doesn't comprehend boundaries."

"well maybe if you and your chick weren't gyrating all over the dance floor, putting on a show, i wouldn't have accidentally touched her ass."

"that was no accident you pervert. have you not learned by now that people don't appreciate being touched without consent."

"hey, i'm all about consent."

"clearly not if you go around touching people's asses, that you don't even know, without their consent."

"so y'all are girlfriends huh?" he asked, completely disregarding everything cheryl just said.

cheryl just ignored his question and responded with an eye roll before turning her attention back to the bartender who had just placed the two finished drinks in front of her.

"if you two ever need a guy for a threesome, i'm down."

"as appealing as that sounds, and if your minuscule brain can't comprehend, that was sarcasm, i don't do male genitalia."

"ah so you're a lesbian, well maybe we can share your chick, she seems like the type to play for both teams."

"what?" she clinched her teeth and breathed heavily through her nose. cheryl heard him perfectly clear, her response was just a dare to him to say that again.

"i mean she's fine, and she does have a great ass so-"

cheryl has heard enough and she completely snapped. in a flash she threw both she and toni's drinks in his face. she stabbed his foot with the heel of her louboutins and when the guy doubled over in pain she used all of her strength to land a blow to his jaw, sending him to the floor.

-

"because toni, i dance like a 6 year old hopped up on sugar." jughead said through his laughter.

"so? half the people out there can't dance either. i'm sure you'd blend right in." toni laughed.

"no. out if the worst dancers out there i'm definitely the worst. i'm the worst of the worst."

"so dramatic jones."

"i'll prove it." and jughead stood up and started dancing, although he was really just bouncing up and down and flailing his arms.

"okay, now you're really being dramatic." toni said, holding her stomach in laughter.

"guys guys!" kevin said frantically as he ran up to the velvet rope.

"what's up?" jughead responded.

"come quick. cheryl just got into a fight with this guy."

"she what?" toni responded but didn't wait for an answer she as immediately hopped off the couch and followed kevin.

they moved quickly, weaving through people still dancing. the three of them pushed their way through the small crowd that had formed around the commotion. when they reached the bar, toni gasped at what she saw.

the guy who had grabbed toni's butt had a cut on his jaw and blood dripping from his nose and was being held back by archie, gripped firmly by his collar.

her girlfriend had eyes of rage as she was being held back by reggie, veronica and betty. although she looked like she was seconds away from freeing herself from their hold on her.

"say it again! i dare you! said it again you bitch!" cheryl shouted was she kicked her legs, trying to break free.

"cheryl!" toni shouted as she ran in front of her girlfriend who was still beind held back. she placed a gentle hand on her cheek and rested her other hand on her abdomen.

she forced cheryl to look down at her and when their eyes met the redhead started to calm down. it was slow and gradual but she started to calm down. her angry eyes slowly started to soften and her breathing slowly started to regulate.

"i was just kidding around." toni heard the guy say and cheryl tore her eyes away from toni's, the anger instantly filling them again.

"hey no. look at me. right at me." toni said, gripping her face a little harder to get her eyes back on her. toni caressed cheryl's cheek with her thumb, soothingly, as her other hand moved around to her lower back.

"let her go guys, she's good." toni said calmly and three of them let cheryl go, veronica instantly running to her boyfriend, who still had a grip on the guys shirt, to now calm him down.

"come on baby, let's get some air." toni wrapped her hand around cheryl's waist and led her outside.

once they exited the club toni walked a little ways away from the door and leaned her back against the cool brick, keeping cheryl close to her, her thumbs caressing her sides to keep her calm.

"are you okay?" toni asked softly, looking up at cheryl with those doughy eyes that always turn her into mush.

"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to get so angry he was just- saying things about you. disrespecting us. i just- i'm sorry for ruining our night."

"hey, you didn't ruin our night. you're not the kind of person that goes looking for a fight so i know that he deserved it."

"i'm still sorry."

"you don't need to be sorry baby. i just want to make sure you're okay. are you okay?"

"i am now."

toni released a quiet sigh. she reached for cheryl's right hand, that was rested on her waist and brought her hand up to inspect her knuckles. they were slightly bruised and red.

toni brought her hand up to her mouth and pressed the gentlest of kisses to her knuckles. her lips lingered for a couple seconds before she pulled away and looked back up at cheryl with the softest eyes. she moved cheryl's hand back down to her waist and wrapped her hands around cheryl's neck.

"thank you for fighting for my honor though."

"i'll always fight for you toni."

toni pulled cheryl in and captured her lips in soft kiss. as their lips moved together slowly they forgot about everything that just happened inside the club they were leaning against, and just focused on the current moment.

for its moments like these that make everything worth it.

toni pulled away slowly and rested her forehead against cheryl's, both of their eyes remaining closed as they just felt each other, physical, mentally and emotionally.

"come on. let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next time! keep sending prompts!


End file.
